


A Blood Curdling Secret

by scatteredpast4154



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredpast4154/pseuds/scatteredpast4154
Summary: lmao it's pretty bad but have fun





	A Blood Curdling Secret

**Author's Note:**

> lmao it's pretty bad but have fun

Ruby glanced nervously away from the road in front of her to her passenger seat. Beside her sat her lunch box, the very same one she's taken to work at the hospital for the past few years, it sat there, unmoving within the seat. She turned her focus back on the road, a bead of sweat forming on her temple as she dreads the distance between her and home decreasing as the seconds pass.

She wasn’t nervous about anyone finding out, no, she stopped worrying about that months ago. She was worried about how little there was that she was able to grab a hold of and stash inside that lunchbox. How, as opposed to three or even four, she was able to grab only one.

 

One measly bag of human blood.

 

The hospital where she works as a nurse had an emergency shortage of blood due to a terrible accident that happened in another city, out of kindness her place of employment donated much of its stock to the local hospital of the disaster area. Great for them, horrible for her.

She had been sneaking into the store fridges for a little over a year now, stealing a few bags of blood to hide in her lunch box and bring home. She would never touch Type-O blood, no matter what. Its life saving capabilities far outweighed anything else, besides, she was Type-O. She even donated to the very hospital she works at occasionally. 

She only really took AB, and the occasional A or B, things that were a bit picky for transfusions, and only when they were in excess and wouldn't be missed. However, none of that would matter now, so she could only gulp in fear as her car glided into her driveway, and stare at her home.

 

Ruby sat there for a moment, seconds passed to minutes, she was begging her body to gather the courage to put her vehicle in reverse and drive away from her home. To drive away from everything. 

To drive away from this  _ nightmare. _

 

It did none of that.

 

Rather, Ruby's hands reached up to the ignition and switched the key off, the car's engine hushing down to complete silence. She reached to the side to grab her lunch box as a light flicks on from within her house. 

 

_ The bathroom,  _ the thought raced through her mind,  _ maybe she's not hungry?  _

 

It was a fool's expectation, she knew exactly what was about to happen as she exited the car, lunch box in hand, and headed towards the front door. 

  
  
  


It was unlocked, which hardly surprised her. Despite her guest's very specific tastes, she is quite the kind soul. The entryway was clean and nearly sparkles as the lights flicked on.

As she kicked off her shoes and locked the door behind her a blissful song of humming hit her ears, its soothing melody almost hypnotizing.

But no, Ruby shook herself awake,

 

_ I won't go down that easily _ .

 

Stepping into the kitchen she turned on those lights as well, she had told her guest countless times that she herself did not have the gift of perfect night vision, which always gets simply a giggle in return. The kitchen itself was spotless, a delightful smell drifted from the oven to her nose, the tense feeling in her shoulders dropping as she relaxes to the scent of a home cooked meal. 

Again, she shook her head, only to realize there's not a smell at all, delightful or otherwise. The humming song still comes from down the hall, louder now. Streaks of light breaking through the cracks in the door against the wall opposite, dimly illuminating the otherwise pitch black hallway. The sound of water lightly splashing could also be heard. 

 

Ruby steeled herself, walking into the small dining room attached to the kitchen and places her lunchbox on the table. She watches it intently, and with the same disgust she always does as she removes her jacket, wrapping it around a chair before leaning onto the table, slowly reaching her hand out to the box. 

 

She stops halfway, recognizing that the humming had stopped.

She shook her head.

No humming.

She pulls her hand back and pinches it.

No humming.

She reels her leg back slams her foot into the foot of the table, quickly doubling over in pain, cursing through gritted teeth. 

Still no humming. 

 

Ruby stands up straight, breathing deep before reaching again to the lunch box, carefully grasping it with both hands as she pulls it closer to her.

 

_ Just get it over with,  _ she complained to herself as the box slowly opened up,  _ You've done this before get over it already.  _

 

Within her hands was the bag of blood, along with the description of the patient it was taken from. 

 

“C. Adel

Female, Human

Type A+ 

Deposited first of new year” 

 

“Hmph,” Ruby closed her eyes and sighed, slightly concerned, “I wanted to avoid giving her the blood of people I knew.”

 

“Oh? A snack from a friend, my dear?”

 

Ruby's eyes shot open, no longer was she standing next to the dining room table but instead kneeling next to the bathtub, staring at a pair of gleefully devilish amber eyes. Her entire body freezes as their eyes lock in each other's gaze. 

 

“Speechless Rose? I'm not terribly surprised,” the eyes beamed with amused content, prideful of the job they've done ensnaring the girl, “After all it was you who called me...captivating.”

 

“I've got only one,” Ruby spoke out quickly, her head hung low with tightly shut eyes as to remove the paralysis. 

It did not prevent the feeling of the searing disappointment stabbing into her like knives. A stare that continued even as the bag of blood left her hand. Her eyes still shut tight Ruby could hear the all too familiar sound of plastic being punctured, and quickly crumbling in on itself as the contents are hungrily gulped down, a moan of pleasure as the bag empties. She could hear the plastic be tossed haphazardly off to the side, landing next to her legs as the sound of a small splash could be hears.

 

“Open your eyes for me,” The woman's voice was soothing, a gentle love intertwined with the words, “I'm not mad, I heard of the accident, and I know how that heart of gold in your chest refuses to put things in jeopardy.”

 

“ _ People _ , Cinder,” Ruby opened her eyes to look at the smiling woman, a trickle of blood dripping down the corner of her lips, “Not things...people... _ lives _ .” 

 

Cinder only shifted in the bath, turning her body in Ruby's direction, a long tongue lapping along her lips to pick up the precious remnants of blood, long fangs catching Ruby's attention as the poor nurse struggled to not let her eyes drift any further down.

 

“Wouldn't you like to join me,” Cinder cooed, her hand reaching out from the bath to caress Ruby's cheek, “The water is lovely, and there's more than enough room.”

 

“I,” Ruby's voice trailed off before the sentence could even start, the soft touch of the woman’s hands to her cheek was so comforting, the gentle eyes something she felt herself losing her way in, and she didn't even care. Work today had been hectic, rude patients, even more rude doctors bossing her around, including the jackass who, despite her obvious discomfort, consistently hits on her and asks her out for drinks. Ruby could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into a hypnotized state, but at this point, she wasn't sure if it was Cinder's influence or her own desires that had her unbuttoning her shirt.

 

“Would you like me to answer your thought,” Cinder spoke up, clearly amused as she stands from the bath, her body instantly dry the second it leaves the water, “I'm not doing a thing. It's all you.” 

 

Ruby nearly fell forward reaching out for the woman, her own form of instinctual hunger bursting in her chest as Cinder slipped out the bathroom, leaving Ruby to only scurry onto her feet half undressed. 

It was the moment she lunged for the bathroom door and opened it that she realized Cinder had told her a little white lie. Rather than the hallway that should have been on the other side of the door, she entered the master bedroom, Cinder kneeling atop the bed.

 

Ruby's body moved on its own, not under the influence of herself or the bright-eyed vampire gleefully watching her toy rush to her, frantically tossing off clothes until the two of them matched. Cinder, however, was taken a bit by surprise when Ruby actually jumped to her, knocking her back onto the bed and pinning her down.

 

“My my,” Cinder chuckled beneath Ruby, the latter kissing down on her neck with her wrists pinned in a tight grip, “Mmmm, someone's eager tonight.” 

 

“C-...Can I,” Ruby's voice was heavy, interrupted by excited panting as she hangs her face above Cinder’s, fruitlessly trying to hold herself back from those blood red tinted lips, “Can I...kiss...kiss you...please?”

 

“Oh, I don't know,” Cinder smiled just before Ruby's lips and hers met, disappearing in a flurry of smoke which causes Ruby to drop down and kiss only the covers on the bed, much to her dissatisfaction.

 

“Cinder please,” Ruby almost begs, lifting herself up on all fours, “Please please please.”

 

Ruby freezes in surprise as a hand cups her breast, the feeling of flowing smoke against her back is slowly replaced by that of flesh, burning hot with desire. She desperately pushes herself up against the body, starving for its touch.

 

“I will give you...everything,” Cinder's voice whispers into Ruby's ear, her free hand dragging sharp nails down Ruby’s side, “Under one, simple, condition.” 

 

Ruby gripped tight onto the sheets as the claws drag further and further down her side, slowly making their way to her waistline before shifting direction across her thigh. Ruby’s grip on this moment was becoming shaky, the only thing she wanted was for this woman to use her in any way she pleased. She begged for this helplessly by burying her face into the covers, mindlessly pushing her hips back to grind into the vampire.

 

“I'm. Still.  _ Hungry _ .” 

 

Ruby's mind finally hit a breaking point, shattering like a mirror at the demand. The only thing she could do was let Cinder do as she pleased. The only thing she  _ wanted _ to do was let Cinder do as she pleased. 

 

“Please,” Ruby cried out, she wasn't sure if she was whispering or screaming, her head was far too clouded to tell, “I want it, I need it! Bite me, drain me, feast on me I don't care. Use me, use me. I'm yours, I'm yours!!”

 

Cinder kneeled upright, looking down to Ruby's back, covered in healing scratches from previous moments just like this one, reveling in her handiwork. She slowly leaned back down, forcing her body atop Ruby's and pushing the latter down, her lips nearly touching the girl's ear.

 

“Good girl,” Cinder whispered, eyes hungrily glaring at the teary eyed Ruby, still begging for her, “Now let me get that delicious, delicious blood…and then...hmph.”

 

Cinder paused, waiting a moment to drag out the drama of the moment as her mouth hovered just beside Ruby’s neck, several marks indicating past bites scarred over. A smile spread on her face as her tongue rounded its way over her lips. 

 

“I'll take care of your needs, and I'll do it well.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll redo this idk man ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
